


Somewhere

by clee17



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Jason Todd, Dildos, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pegging, S02E11, Sex Toys, s02e12, top rose wilson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: 故事的梗来自S02E11E12，以及S02E02中大哥对Garth说的关于追女孩就像踩油门的台词（我真的不是在黑大哥。） Dick和Jason之间引用的台词来自音乐剧魂断西城，设定来自S02E11中提及的Jason是个音乐剧迷。 情人节快乐！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Somewhere

当Jason在吹灭自己18岁的生日蜡烛时，Wayne大宅餐厅的门被撞开，一个英俊高挑的男人风尘仆仆地闯了进来，六英尺的身高，被晒得恰到好处的焦糖肤色，在哥谭的夕日下不速之客的一切都完美得像任何一个足以登上花花公子日报的封面模特，而当他的视线落在Jason和那个生日蛋糕上时，他们对视着，彼此都陷入了短暂的沉默。

Jason不知道对方在思考着什么，就刚刚年满18岁、尚未来得及体会青春躁动的男孩儿来说，他的心跳因为对方英俊的脸庞而漏了一拍。

Alfred抬起脸，丝毫没有被来者的莽撞与粗鲁惊扰，年长的管家娴熟地弯了弯腰，向来人致礼：“Dick 少爷。”

啊，名声在外的Dick Grayson，看在上帝的份上Jason不止一次被同学们纠缠盘问关于那位金光闪闪、完美无瑕的Dick Grayson的去向，那几乎要让他厌恶这个Wayne Manor的前任少主人了，但那点儿麻烦带来的厌恶感在眼前的男人面前就像是被林间仙女们轻轻地一吹——全都飘散到异时空的虫洞里头去了。眼前的探长显然比他年少时的照片上要成熟了许多，Jason痛恨自己不得不承认这一点，但是他对这样成熟而英俊的男士毫无抵抗力——毫不犹豫地跟随Bruce或许可以称得上是这个癖好的一个不那么糟糕的副作用。

Alfred已经在为他们做简短的介绍了，Dick显然对于Jason的出现始料未及，在起初的震惊过后，他颇为尴尬地翻了翻裤袋，但什么也没能掏出来。

“我很抱歉，孩子。”Grayson探长居高临下地说，他有些尴尬地摩挲着眼前的椅背，像是犹豫着要不要坐下来。

Jason觉得有这么一位英俊的男士作陪本身已经是个颇为意外的礼物，这弥补了他因为Bruce缺席的遗憾，所以他将小匙放下，并向来客致意：“没关系。”

Alfred体贴地为Dick拉开了椅子，探长最终还是选择坐了下来，他接过了Alfred送过来的蛋糕，不动声色地拨开了覆盖上面的、厚厚的糖霜与奶油并低声向Alfred要了一杯黑咖啡，年长的管家脚步因此轻快地离开了餐厅，Alfred显然为少主人久违的造访感到心情愉悦。

“不是个甜食爱好者，嗯？”Jason开口，他试图打破尴尬的沉默，“我能叫你Dick吗？”

“我更喜欢Alfred的咖啡，”Dick挠了挠头发，他看起来对于如何回应有些迷茫，“看在上帝的份上，叫你想叫的，它只是个名字。”

Jason因为他的暗示咧嘴而笑。

“当然，我确信。”

Dick在Jason重新低头吃蛋糕的时候打量了Jason一下，他做得巧妙而隐蔽，像任何警察能够办到的那样，但Jason熟知这些小把戏，可男孩并不打算拆穿，他假装全神贯注在自己的蛋糕上，没有给Dick任何的注意力。

“所以，呃，希望我进来时没有打断你的生日愿望？”

Jason停下了吃蛋糕的动作，他有些脸红了——因为该死的他的鼻尖沾上了一点儿奶油，他一点儿不喜欢自己在与一个英俊男士第一次见面时就出这样的洋相，抬起右手遮住自己的鼻子，而后Jason虚情假意地打了一个喷嚏并趁机揉掉了鼻子上的奶油，Dick在餐桌对面向他露出了微笑。

这一定不会奏效，Jason挫败地想，谁能在大名鼎鼎的格雷森探长的面前玩这样的小把戏呢，为了掩盖自己的窘迫，他迅速地扔出了一个青年男孩里头常见的愿望。

“我想要大学开学后得到一个约会对象。”

“那可不明智，他们都说如果说出了愿望，那会让它无法实现的。”

“我不在乎，”Jason说。

Jason不知道那是不是自己的错觉， Dick的笑容似乎进一步扩大了。

他们和平地结束了这一顿没有Bruce的生日晚宴，Alfred的表情让Jason感到一切都是喜悦而充满希望的。

原来Dick突如其来的造访是为了带走一些属于他的物品。显然他在底特律的上司给他放了一个短暂的假期，所以Jason在那个周六的下午选择了加入他和Alfred的整理活动。

Jason喜欢烹饪、整理和戏剧，尽管他小心地没有让其他人发现这一点，他觉得那一点儿都不酷，Bruce对于这些事就一点儿都不擅长，Dick也一样，那些广受欢迎并成熟有魅力的男士们显然都有一个共同点：就是不精于此道。所以他选择盘腿坐在Dick的床上，看着男人粗鲁地将衣柜里的书籍和旧照片统统扫进一个巨大的旅行箱里，努力咬住下唇以制止自己想要出手帮助的冲动。

和蔼的管家在厨房里为他们准备下午茶和点心，这让Dick旅行箱里的惨状毫无被拯救的希望，Jason最终忍无可忍地弯下了腰，成功地将黑胶唱片从各式各样的杂物拯救出来，并在里面发现了数不清的照片——举起奖杯的Dick Grayson，参加赛跑的Dick Grayson，体操表演的Dick Grayson，认真唱歌的Dick Grayson。

在Jason意识到以前，他就忍不住开始低头翻阅起Dick的相册来，Wayne大宅很大，大到足以轻松地掩盖另一个人生活的痕迹，他平时并不常有机会看到这位在哥谭高中赫赫有名的风云人物的生活轨迹，在得知当事人是如何一位英俊男士之后，Jason发现自己很容易被Dick的照片吸引注意力。

他翻阅的照片主角年龄逐渐变小，就在他觉得自己就要看到一个光着屁股的Dick Grayson时，当事人的手指出现在他的视线里并抽走了那本相册。

Jason茫然的抬起脸遇上Dick探询的眼光，并因此而迅速脸红了。

哦，他真的没有刻意在找Dick Grayson的裸照，他发誓。

“呃，你看起来朋友很多——女性——呃，朋友。”Jason绝望地试图为自己的行为找一个借口，他的视线落在之前的照片上，那是一张Dick和红发女孩儿的合照，“她很性感，哥们，为什么不教我一些有用的把戏呢，就我们知道的。”

Dick合上了相册，向Jason露齿微笑。

“首先，你得让人们知道你是可追求的。”棕发男人将相册重新扔回行李箱里，并对它的整洁扬了扬眉毛，“但不能过分明显，你得做得隐蔽、巧妙一些。”

“比如？”

Jason的确被勾起了兴趣，他用手掌撑住床沿并前倾身体，兴致勃勃地盯着Dick，而对方选择在此时抬起了脸，Jason可以在一个手掌之外的距离上头看见对方明亮的、像太妃糖一样棕色瞳孔。

“比如在周五的晚上告诉别人你非常有空，”Dick没有转开视线，他只是在Jason的眼皮底下露出又一个暧昧不明的微笑，“又比如告诉别人你想要一个约会对象。”

“然后？”

“然后找借口创造一些有意或无意的暧昧接触，近距离的、浅尝辄止的身体接触，但你得假装一切都是偶然间发生的，天真、仿佛并没有特意想去碰触对方身体的模样，一次碰杯时手腕的摩擦，一次兴奋的拥抱，那会释放出一种信号，就像踩下了汽车的油门，你等待，然后一切都水到渠成。”

Jason眨了眨眼睛，他现在的确因此而兴奋起来了，谁会不想要一个性感的女友呢，他想，是时候把自己跟那帮可怜的家伙们区别开了，Gar每个周五的晚上都在拍咖啡的照片——手磨咖啡、咖啡壶、虹吸壶、咖啡豆，说真的，他的每一张照片都在嚎叫着苦涩。

而康纳，康纳最近开始羞涩地发起了自己的健身照片——说真的，什么样的姑娘会喜欢那些汗流浃背、表情狰狞的照片？他甚至没有脱掉自己的运动外套露出自己的胸肌。

有Dick Grayson这样一个指导者，Jason丝毫不怀疑自己将立刻告别那群失败者，享受他们艳羡的眼神，而后他大可以用自己的经验来交换他们那儿自己一些渴求已久的东西，比如康纳的健身秘诀，Gar的游戏光盘，数不清超酷的玩意儿在向他招手，为此他兴奋地从床上跳了起来，几乎撞到了Dick的鼻子。

他居高临下地跳了下去并抱住了Dick，用双腿缠住男人的腰并给了他颧骨一个吻：“我没法告诉你我有多感激，你是最棒的，哥们。”

而后他像只快乐的罗宾鸟儿一样蹦蹦跳跳地跑出了房间。

他花了一些时间去调查如何巧妙而隐蔽地告诉姑娘们自己还单身，显然站在学校的广场中央大喊我是单身汉是个蠢透了的主意，他不是个派对爱好者所以这条选项也不在其列，嘿，ins，嘿，信息时代。传统的交友约会方式蠢透了，信息网络显然是更有效率的方式，他决定在ins上po上一些与那些失败者们完全不同的、让姑娘们喜欢的、充满了荷尔蒙的照片。

有一些他自己完成了，有一些他拜托Alfred来拍，当他要求Alfred为自己拍摄一个啜饮鸡尾酒的短视频时老人家高高扬起了眉毛，他的鸡尾酒被老人家坚决地拿走并换上了一杯椰冻，Jason不得不说这跟自己想象中的有些不太一样，但Alfred的椰冻过分美味所以他还是妥协了。

Jason觉得自己的努力卓有成效，他很快就收获了一群忠实的关注者，有一个头像为空、连名字都叫匿名者的家伙执着地在他每一次照片后点赞，Jason向Alfred确认过这是否是Alfred的账号——毕竟那看起来就像个不太擅长使用社交媒体的老人家，但Alfred只是高高扬起了眉毛并给他看了自己的手机，他的头像是个猛男——解开了三粒衬衫扣子的那种。

Jason什么都不想说，只是默默地给自己换了个布料更少的头像。

幸福来得并不那么慢，某天他的ins上收到了一条姑娘的短信，直接了当地询问他是否单身——通常作为一个网恋反对者他会简单地无视这样的信息，但这次有点儿不一样，姑娘的信息显示自己就是哥谭人：一个警校的学员，又是一个加分项，Jason一直觉得自己对穿着制服的姑娘别有青眼，他迅速地翻阅了姑娘的ins主页，Rose Wilson，一个高挑、丰满的姑娘，有着公主的脸蛋，她穿着警服的样子性感极了，Jason敢用自己的贞操打赌这姑娘一定是个D Cup。

他迅速地回应了对方的信息，不敢相信这样的姑娘居然仍旧是单身。

“我该怎么告诉你我有多荣幸能获得你这样美人的注意，谁会相信这年头会有你这样的单身姑娘？”

“哦，事情很复杂。我猜我是个怪胎。”

姑娘给他如是回复，这成功激发了Jason的同理心和保护欲，他饱含热情地回复。

“不，每个人都有自己不为人知的地方，但也总有一个地方是属于我们的，如果你愿意拉住我的手的话，我觉得我们几乎就已经快找到那儿了。”

“我猜，那意味着我不再是个孤独的怪胎了。”

一切都很完美，他们见面并约会了两次，姑娘的照片完全是如假包换，如果本人不是更加的符合Jason的想象的话，他们同样喜欢喜剧，喜欢音乐，在第三次时Rose提出想要更进一步的关系。

“你知道，关于三次约会准则， 通常在第三次约会时我们得谈论一点性方面的问题了。”Rose穿着印花连衣裙，看起来美妙得像给他送来成年礼物的林间仙女，Jason对此心花怒放到无以复加。

“当然，”他热切地回答，“不管你想要什么我都给你，甜心。”

“我能去你那儿吗？”Rose笑得十分甜美，“我恐怕我的父亲是个严格的老混球。”

而Bruce和Alfred压根就不在家，Jason觉得自己没有任何理由拒绝姑娘的要求。他们窝在床上一起看了一部电影，并交换了一个吻，Jason搞砸了那个吻，但Rose温柔的安慰让Jason有点儿飘飘然，一切看起来都完美得不能再完美了。Jason甚至忘记了要伪装成一个冷酷的男孩，他为Rose和自己准备了晚餐——这为他赢得了又一段真心实意的夸奖，这让Jason对即将到来的夜间活动充满了自信。

但上帝在给Jason Todd准备人生时仿佛把一帆风顺这个选项全部抽走，当他给自己洗完澡，精心地给每一寸身体涂抹完身体乳——他甚至偷偷用了一点Bruce留下的香水并回到卧室时，Rose百无聊赖地地在把玩着一个东西，而Jason对她手里的玩意儿产生了莫大的质疑。

“我觉得你可以把那玩意儿扔掉了，”他为自己挂上了一个自信的、自认颇有魅力的笑容，他把膝盖抵上了柔软的床垫边缘，“既然现在你可以拥有一个更棒的真货。”

Rose向他露出了甜美的微笑，但她一点儿也没有扔掉手里那根假阳具的意思。

“我想，我们得谈谈。”

“那可以等会儿。”Jason有些急不可耐，谁能责怪他这年龄的男孩呢，尤其是在一对儿Double D面前，尽管他输掉了那个赌注，但他一点不为即将要丢掉自己的贞操而难过。

“不，这场谈话必须现在进行。”Rose的表情成功让Jason停下了，他说什么来着，穿着制服的女性让他无法抗拒，于是他乖巧地坐了下去，等待Rose的继续。

接下来的对话让Jason十分的怀疑自己短暂的、近20年对男女生活的全部认知，Rose提出了一个微妙的、非常反常规的行为建议，Jason一向认为自己是个乐于接受新事物的人，但即使是这样一切看起来也有些过分。

她想捅他的屁股。

“呃——我不确定。”Jason有些迟疑。

“那就代表着你没有尝试过不是吗，来吧，为什么不试一下呢，我保证那会很舒服的，”Rose说，“难道你不爱我吗？”

Jason有一点被说服了，但他依旧对爱与牺牲自己的屁股这两件事之间要联系起来感到十分困难，但Rose将一只手放在了他的大腿上，她的脸就在他的鼻子底下散发出好闻的玫瑰香味。

Jason十分痛恨自己的男性荷尔蒙，因为他的身体显然给他灌了一碗迷魂汤，让他鬼使神差地说了好。

当他脸朝下躺在自己柔软的床单上并分开双腿时就已经开始后悔了，他不知道大多数男孩在失去贞操时是什么心情，但鉴于他们中绝大多数失去的不是屁股的贞操，那可能并没有什么参考价值。

他已经开始思念自己的贞操了，当Rose真的靠近并将自己的影子笼罩在Jason的身体上时，他完全失态地叫出了“不”，但Rose用一只手压住了他的肩膀——天哪，她的力气大得惊人——然后她戴着那个假阳具捅了进来。

Jason发出了一声足以让整个Wayne大宅听见的哭嚎声，那真的很丢脸，但Jason没法儿控制自己。他听说过关于这个会有多么痛，但没有想过那会这么痛，即使Rose已经给他做了一些准备，但依然疼得Jason掉下了眼泪。

Rose安抚地抚摸着他的脊背，像是这能让他好过一点一样，然后她尝试着动了一下，这从Jason的身体里逼出了又一声响亮的哭嚎声，这让Rose有点儿为难，她低声安慰：“好啦，好啦，咱们停在这儿，让你适应下。”

于是Jason就那么僵硬地、痛苦地匍匐在床单上，惊恐地呼吸着，屁股里塞着一个巨大的假阴茎，因为疼痛眼泪不停地往下掉，就好像这一切都还不够糟糕一样，他的房门外传来了敲门声。

“嘿，Jason，无意打扰，但是我想确认下你还好吗？Alfred让我过来确认一下你的状况，”Dick的声音颇为犹豫地从门外传来，“我听到了一些声音，如果你能的话，回答我。”

Jason对天发誓如果能的话他一定会回答的，他将脸从枕头里抬起来试图回答Dick，但这动作拉扯了他的屁股，他只发出了又一声响亮而痛苦的抽噎。

门外的Dick陷入了短暂的沉默，而后那扇可怜的房门上传来了一声巨响，Dick一脚踹开了房门，他用堪称警校模范教学范本的姿势端着配枪闯了进来，而后眼光落在了床上的Jason和Rose身上。

Jason感到自己整个身体都发烧了起来，他目瞪口呆地与Dick对视着，他们谁也没有说话。

Rose打断了房间里尴尬的沉默，她从Jason的身上直起身来对Dick耸了耸肩：“嗨，Dick。”

“呃，嗨，Rose。”Dick张了张嘴，终于憋出了一句话，他一点儿也没去看Rose，只是一直盯着Jason，神情复杂。

Jason只希望自己的床现在立刻变成一张血盆大口，立马把自己吞进地心。

但疼痛逼他面对现实，Rose将那玩意儿整个从他的身体里抽了出去，这让他发出了又一声丢脸的嚎哭。叹了口气，Rose在俩个男人的注视下冷静地将随身的那些小玩具一件又一件地收进了手袋里，套上了连衣裙并向Jason道别，她甚至还亲吻了一下Jason的脸颊并温柔地拍了拍他的脑袋。

“下周警校见，Dick。”她向Dick挥了挥手，而后像是什么都没有发生过一样离开了房间。

只留下Jason面色苍白地躺在床上，发出抑制不住的、小声的抽噎声，在他下垂的视线里Dick的脚尖离开了，但很快又再度出现，他为Jason带来了一杯水。

“你还好吗？”他温柔地揽住Jason的肩膀并小心地帮助男孩换了姿势，殷勤体贴地像对待被绑匪流弹击中的人质，除了人质受伤的地方通常不会是屁股这一点之外。

Jason觉得抬起脸和Dick对视的那一瞬间一定会杀死自己，但他勇敢地聚集了自己20年所有的勇气抬起头，直视着Dick，颤抖着嘴唇，用近乎抢白的速度开口：“这是暂时的，一次性的，我们只是尝试一点儿新的玩法，我不是Gay。”

Dick安抚地拍了拍他的手臂，什么也没有说，这一点儿没有让Jason好过，他只坚持了三秒不到的时间，就迅速地把自己埋进了枕头里，发出了低声的哀鸣。

“好啦，好啦，”Dick拍着Jason的手臂，“这没什么，我不是个喜欢胡乱评判的混球。”

“这很正常！”Jason在枕头里闷声抗议，“我确信有很多男人尝试过。”

“是的，我确信。”Dick重复，继续安抚地抚摸着Jason的小臂。

这句确认让Jason终于舒服了，他勉强喝了几口水，然后在Dick的安抚下陷入了睡眠。

第二天起床时他觉得自己走起路来像只企鹅，一瘸一拐地移动到门口，在因为疼痛昏厥过来之前他遇上了带着早餐出现的Dick，Dick体贴地将他抱到了床上并摆上了早餐的餐盘。

“你有一个周末的时间恢复，”Dick娴熟地塞给他汤匙和牛奶泡麦片，通常Jason对这样的食物会颇有微词，但眼下他甚至没法好好地坐着，对于Dick体贴地将食物送到嘴边的举动也就只能接受。

“你——呃——认识Rose？”他在嘴里被塞满食物的间隙中问。

“Slade Wilson是我的同事，而我最近受邀在警校讲课。”Dick简短地概括，“他拜托过我关照他的女儿。”

Jason不安地扭了扭身体，听到Rose父亲的名字让他有本能的不适，即使他才是这段关系中受伤的那个。

“你觉得我今天应该给她发条短信吗？”他在短暂的沉默后有些不安地问，“我的意思是，通常这种约会过后，你们会给对方发短信的不是吗。”

Dick停下了手里的动作，他看着Jason，再度出现了那个神情复杂的表情。

“那要看情况，”Dick终于说，他放下了手里的麦片，挠了挠头发，这让他看起来几乎是苦恼的，“但是如果你想的话，当然，我去给你拿手机。”

“你看起来对我不是很赞同，”Jason在Dick起身去翻找手机时小声问，Dick的背影让他稍微多了些勇气，“Rose的父亲不会喜欢我，是吗？”

“哦，不，不是你，”Dick停下了找手机的动作，他转过身，倚靠着五斗柜，用更加神情复杂的表情看着Jason，“是Rose，Rose的情况有点儿复杂。”

这让Jason想起了Rose的那句“有点儿复杂”时的表情，他下意识地颤抖了一下。

“什么样的情况？”

“Rose是，呃，我不确定你是不是已经知道，但是她在你之前只约会过女士。”Dick挥舞手臂，做了个意味不明的动作，“Slade试图改变她，你知道的，父亲们总是不喜欢这样的事发生。所以我跟她有过一场谈话，我告诉她男孩儿们也是多种多样的，如果她没有尝试过，为什么不尝试一下呢？总会有适合她的——”

Dick停在了那儿，而后他耸了耸肩，轻轻拍了拍Jason的肩膀，像是这能让一切好过一样。

Jason躺在床上，现在他希望自己的整个房间都是一张血盆大口了。

接下来他花了半天时间坐在冰袋上来消肿，Dick给他带来了药膏，他翻过去看了药物说明，制备H痔疮膏。

这个周末简直像是噩梦一样难熬，周一到来的时候Jason走起路来依旧像是即将体力不支倒地的竞走运动员，Dick体贴地替他请了假，但Jason提出想要与Dick一起去警校。

“我想见一见Rose，我认为我们需要谈谈。”他对Dick坚持。

Dick最终不得不妥协，他开着Bruce的水鸭绿保时捷，柔软的真皮座椅让Jason感到好受了很多。

他在训练休息时成功找到了Rose，男孩走路的姿势显然激发了Rose的无限同情，她再度温柔地拍了拍Jason的脑袋：“好啦好啦，你会好的。”

“然后会有下一次吗？不同方式的下一次？”Jason期期艾艾地问。

“也许，让我们留待以后决定。”Rose仿佛在避重就轻，这让Jason再度下定了决心，他深呼吸了一口气，而后勇敢地提问。

“那不是一次性的对吗？你习惯于进入别人，所以也不会有不同方式的下一次。”

Rose看起来有些惊愕，她抚摸Jason脑袋的手掌停下了。

“哦，事实上，”Rose眨了眨眼睛，“我想是的，认为那确实比较好，等你的屁股不那么痛了，我们可以再尝试一次。”

“我恐怕我没办法适应，”Jason坦诚相告，他感到自己开始紧张了，“你会因为我没法接受而结束吗。”

“哦，”Rose张了张嘴，“哦，Jason，你是个多么可爱的男孩。”

“为什么是我？”Jason已经开始为失恋而难过了，他眨着眼睛，努力让自己不要哭出来，他感觉糟透了，“别告诉我你只是随便选择了一个。”

“不不，你当然不是随便的，”Rose张开双臂给了他一个拥抱，“亲爱的，别这么残酷，如果你对此不高兴，我们可以好好地谈一谈这件事。我仔细地阅读过你的ins，相信我，你是特别的。能够包容我的不正常的那种特别，听着，我很抱歉弄痛你了，如果你不高兴，你可以打我一拳。但别这么轻易说结束，你会喜欢的，我确信。”

“我不喜欢，”Jason不敢置信地重复，“是什么让你觉得我会喜欢？”

“呃，首先，你总是在po自己的半裸的照片。”Rose说，“你看起来很需要性爱。”

Jason没法反驳这句话，但他认为自己有必要指出自己想要的不是这种性爱。

“其次，你在po一个开心地舔乳白色液体的视频。”Rose继续了下去，“我觉得你看起来像是很喜欢去吸一些特殊的液体。”

那该死的原本应该是一杯鸡尾酒，Jason愤怒地想，但是他同样没法反驳那句话，因为他的确很爱Alfred的椰冻。

“最后，你总是在周五po那样的视频——或照片，但你一直坚称你喜欢女孩，所以我猜如果不是你在撒谎，就是你需要的是一个特别点儿的女孩，而我的父亲坚持我应当尝试一点儿不一样的，所以我认为为什么不尝试一下呢。”

Jason不敢置信地瞪着Rose，磕磕巴巴地总结，“所以，在你父亲的意见下，你还是坚持要捅我的屁股?”

Rose眨了眨眼睛：“你知道，我可以换个尺寸小点儿的。”

“我们结束了，”Jason高声宣布，感觉自己已经要控制不住眼泪了，“你就是个骗子，Rose。”

然后在Rose能够做出任何回答以前，他用屁股能够允许的最快速度跑进了厕所，小声地抽噎了起来。

在他快要用掉一半厕所卷筒纸的时候，他的另一侧隔间出现了一双脚， Dick的脑袋紧随其后出现在隔间门的上方，神情复杂地看着Jason。

“你看起来不太好。”

“走开，”Jason声嘶力竭地抽噎着，“让我一个人呆着。”

“失恋的感觉总是令人痛苦的，如果你想谈谈，你知道我一直在这儿。”

Jason一点儿都不想他在这儿，但无视一个厕所隔间顶上飘着的脸太困难了，更不用提那是一张属于Dick Grayson的脸，在他意识到以前，他就开始了抱怨，他抱怨关于Rose说过的每句话。

“都是鬼扯，她说那会很舒服的，但是现在我在这儿，走路像要参加残障人士竞走比赛。”

“我不敢相信，她居然说我看起来就像是喜欢那种性行为的。”Jason抽噎着，“她是个骗子，每个人都在那么做，康纳就一直在po自己的照片。”

“哦，”Dick漂浮在上空的脑袋挠了挠头发，“如果那能让你好过一点，没人告诉你他跟Tim Drake在一起了吗？——呃，就是Bruce在哥谭大学的另一个资助对象，你见过他的对吧？”

Jason震惊地抬头看着Dick，而后爆发出一声怒吼：“不——我的照片跟他的不一样。”

“当然，当然，”Dick安抚地从厕所上方给他递过了一卷纸巾，“我确信一定不一样，你的照片很可爱，我是说，Alfred给我发过那段你舔那杯白色液体的视频，那很可爱。”

Jason已经没有力气怒吼了，他只是震惊地、不敢置信地直视着Dick和他的纸巾，而后发出愤怒的抗议声：“那该死的不是什么白色液体，那是椰冻！椰冻！而且那他妈的原本该是杯鸡尾酒！！！”

他不再用纸巾擦拭眼睛了，他愤怒地用剩下的纸巾捏成秋像Dick砸去。

“混球——这都是你那些该死的主意的错。”Jason愤怒地跳上了马桶盖，他将剩下的纸巾都捏成了纸球向Dick扔了过去，他知道自己眼下不太理智，但这能让他好过一些，“你们都是一样的骗子，花花公子！”

Dick不得不在隔间里来回跳跃以躲避Jason扔过来的纸巾，这让他看起来滑稽透顶。

“不，Jason，那不是花花公子的把戏，我可以解释的。”

Dick艰难地跳上了马桶盖，他的脸被Jason扔过来的纸巾球迎面砸中，但他依旧没有躲避，只是认真地扒住隔间的分隔墙并试图爬上去，单薄的隔间门在高大男人的体重下发出不堪重负的吱呀声。

Dick就那么在漫天飞舞的纸巾和隔间门的吱呀声中居高临下地看着Jason，尽管他的眼神温柔得仿佛能够让Jason融化：“从我们第一次见面开始，你或许不知道，那时候你就已经得到我了。”

这一切都太过突如其来以至于Jason甚至忘记了反抗，他目瞪口呆地抬头看着Dick，甚至忘了阻止他从隔壁爬了过来，当Dick轻巧地落在马桶上时，原本就狭窄的空间瞬间变得无比拥挤。

“我以为你知道的，你说的那些关于你想要得到一个约会对象的话，”Dick伸出双手拥抱Jason，将Jason捆在隔间狭小的角落里，“我以为你在暗示我你是单身。”

“而后那个在我房间里的拥抱，我以为那都是你的暗示，所以我告诉你那些，认为你应当明白我的意思。”Dick温柔地用手指擦拭Jason的眼睛，“而后你突然开始拍那些照片和视频，我以为我成功地踩下了油门，并等待着一切水到渠成，只是当我再回到这儿，却发现你和Rose在床上。”

“我想我不得不承认，那些隐蔽的、暧昧的把戏太过时了，我可能完全会错了意。而那些踩下油门等待的把戏又太糟糕，它让我错过了一切。Jason，所以我想如果这还不算太晚，我想告诉你我的心脏是如何为你而跳动的。”

他握住了Jason的手并将它放在自己的心脏上，那儿强而有力地跳动着，这成功让Jason抬起脸，望进Dick棕色的、暖融融的瞳孔里。

接下来的一切仿佛都向刹车被缓慢松开般水到渠成，Jason抱住Dick的脖子，蜷缩进男人的怀里，像一切受尽了委屈的孩子一样在家人的怀抱里放声痛哭。

当他的哭声逐渐停止时，他允许Dick将自己背了起来。

“而且，她也不是每句话都是谎言。”

“比如？”Jason趴在Dick的背上，温暖的体温和哭泣过后的疲倦让他有些昏昏欲睡。

“关于这种性行为，”Dick伸出手抚摸Jason的额发，露出一个狡黠的微笑，“其实它可以很舒服，只是她不得其法。我们能出去了吗Jason，你用光了我们全部的纸巾存货了。”

Jason迷糊地给了一个肯定的答案，然后放任自己趴在Dick的背上并昏睡过去。

这场深层睡眠一直持续到了午夜，他做了个奇妙的梦，当Jason被饥渴唤醒时，他茫然地抱住了身边Dick的脖子，梦境让他感到一切都过于自然。

“你知道，”Jason忍不住在逐渐清醒的Dick耳边低语，“我一直很好奇，那种舒服是怎样的感觉。”

Dick完全睁开了眼睛，他在夜幕中看着Jason，瞳孔里透露着笑意。

“哦，”他翻身压在了Jason的身上，“我恐怕你不介意让我来告诉你这一点。”

那天晚上Jason的确明白了Rose或许至少说过一句真话。

这年纪的男孩对于完美的性爱是食髓知味的，即使Jason很不愿意承认这一点，他发现自己总是每隔几天就会在Dick的身边醒来。

Alfred的归来并没有阻止他的习惯，事实上在夜晚躲避管家的耳目并偷偷溜进Dick的房间——有时候是反过来只让性爱变得更加刺激，他不得不在夜晚拼命地捂住自己的嘴并享受着Dick的阴茎在他身体里摩擦带来的快感，过分安静的房间里肉体的碰撞声和液体声都让Jason的身体发烫。

他甚至没有意识到Dick的客座讲授有结束的一天，当他看到Dick的机票时的那个周五，他像发疯一样闯进了Dick的房间，像他们第一次认识的周末那样挑起来用双腿纠缠住他而后亲吻。

Dick用手掌托住了他，他更深地回吻着，但他们谁也没有更进一步，这一切仿佛都与性不再相关。

“你会回来的对吗？”Jason抵着Dick的额头急迫地问，“多久？”

Dick并没有立即回答他，男人只是弯曲着嘴角，微笑着抚摸Jason绵羊一般蜷曲的额发并戏弄：“你有给我准备的特别挽留理由？”

Jason张了张嘴，又闭上了，性关系听起来并不是个特别正当的理由。

Dick叹了口气，他看起来有点儿失望，这让Jason几乎愧疚了起来，为什么不告诉他呢，告诉他，对方是自己童年起的偶像，一个一见钟情的对象，他到来的每一天都让Jason觉得生命被重新定义。

但Dick没有给他开口的机会，男人发出了一个缓慢而拉长的嗯声，而后点了点头，说：“恐怕我得给自己想一些挽留理由了。”

“比如？”

“比如我在床上真的很棒。”Dick亲昵地摩挲Jason的鼻尖，他的眼睛里全是笑意，即使Jason无法否认这一点，他也忍不住想要反驳一下。

“或者只是因为你的对比对象太过糟糕？”

“又或者，没有我的话，你可能会哭晕在厕所里。”

Jason因为这句话而愤怒地涨红了脸，他恶狠狠地瞪了回去：“我不在哭，我只是在抽泣，而抽泣不会让人昏过去，一个飘在半空的脑袋才会！看在上帝的份上，那简直他妈的是恐怖片。”

“听起来我没有什么留下的理由，”Dick耸了耸肩，他将Jason放下，向后退了几步，突如其来的冷空气让Jason感到恐慌，他不喜欢这一点，所以他只是迅速上前一步，重新紧紧抓住了Dick的衣领。

“不，你说得对，”他几乎咬到了自己的舌头，“你在床上真的很棒，我难过的时候你在那儿，我哭泣的时候你在那儿，我疼痛的时候、不知所措的时候你都在那儿，不管你信不信，我想要你在我身边，我没法儿再想象没有你的生活。”

他的脸因为过快的语速而张红，Dick歪着头，认真地倾听他的每一句话，而后浮现满足的微笑。

“所以，这是一场告白吗？你想要我做你的情人吗？”

这个词让Jason瑟缩了一下，而后他前所未有地意识到答案是好的，他想要Dick Grayson作为他的情人，想要与他在周五的夜晚翻云覆雨，在生日时分享蛋糕，在难过时同享眼泪，在愉悦时分享喜悦。

他勇敢地点头，而后为此羞赧不已，他用手指紧紧抓住Dick的领子，重复地确认：“是的，即使你告诉我现在这一切就得结束。”

Jason努力说服自己不要太难过，说真的，有哪一对儿情侣的告白是在厕所里完成的？至少他在以后与其他人谈论起自己在大学的约会对象时，不必说“哦，我们在厕所里在一起的”。

Dick笑出了声，他向Jason眨了眨眼睛。

“哦，那大可不必。”

他从包裹里抽取了一张文件，并将它递给了Jason，Jason迅速地阅览了一遍并意识到那是一张来自哥谭警校的聘任书。

“除了你之外我不需要任何挽留理由，Jason，”Dick亲昵地用拇指摩挲Jason的眼下，并亲吻男孩的眼睑，“我的意思是，如果你说好，任何时候我都可以在这儿，在你哭泣的时候，需要皮肤与温暖的时候，孤独的时候，不管那是在厕所里，床上，这儿，或者是这世界上任何一个地方。”

Jason眨了眨眼睛，他几乎又要掉眼泪了，在经历了与Rose的一切之后，他几乎不敢相信自己所听到的一切，承认自己需要那些是一回事，但当Dick真的将这些放到他手心里时，他甚至不敢握住。上帝从不让Jason Todd的生活一帆风顺，他的毒虫母亲，他的混蛋父亲，他糟糕透顶的大学生活，Bruce在收养程序上得到的阻碍，他唯恐自己握住后又会失去Dick Grayson这么美妙的东西。

Dick看穿他，就像看穿一面水晶玻璃。

“你知道，我也并不完美。”Dick伸出了自己的右手，“我总在搞砸自己的关系，让一次又一次的机会从我的手指间溜走。就像与你这次一样，我一直疑问上帝兴许没有为这样的男人准备容留之所，Jason，但你让我坚信或许我经历的时光并不辜负。”

“一个独属于我们的时光，我们一起的时光，那时光仿佛无尽，以相望，以爱抚。”Jason几乎是下意识地开口，然后他脸红了，意识到自己不小心暴露了又一个不那么吸引人的特质，他不安地在原地扭动了一下，试图寻找一些俏皮话来把这个掩盖过去，但Dick只是微微挑起了眉毛。

“终有某时，某处？”

“我们会重新定义生命？”Jason条件反射地接了下去，他不敢置信地眨了眨眼睛，直到Dick的吻再次落在他的眼睑，鼻尖和嘴唇。

“你知道，Rose是我的学生。尽管那些音乐剧对我来说有些无聊——你知道，Bruce喜欢在那儿进行家庭活动，但我确信有了你一切都会不一样，”Dick将手再次伸了出来，“所以你愿意抓住我的手吗？”

这次Jason没有迟疑，他将手放进了Dick的手心里，在Dick的嘴唇重新凑上来以前坚定地补充：“那是一个‘好的’。”

“那么我猜，”Dick的嘴唇几乎就在他的嘴唇上了，他的呼吸与Jason的逐渐交融，“这是一个‘我要留下’。”

然后Jason拥有了一个人生中最棒的、最漫长的亲吻，仿佛无尽，在那亲吻中他们相望爱抚彼此，双手紧握。

那不是几乎到那儿了，Jason心想，他们已经在那个地方了，一个拥有和平、宁静与新鲜空气的地方，一个重新被定义的人生。

那可以是他人生中最棒的一天。


End file.
